


Master Debaters

by Nonlinearone1105



Series: Master Debaters [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Fluffy Ending, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonlinearone1105/pseuds/Nonlinearone1105
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The captain and the chief engineer engage in some...lively...debates...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master Debaters

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting from LJ.
> 
> Original author's note: So...I write a lot, but almost never post anything...simply because I start things and they somehow turn into epic projects that don't get finished. See: the J/T saga I've been working on for over a year that is 240 pages and still counting... But anyway, I love this pairing, and this story wouldn't leave me alone yesterday, so I had to write it. Since it's actually complete (!!) I figured I might as well post it and hope someone else will be able to enjoy it. :)

The first time, it happened quite by accident.  Well, perhaps not by accident, but they both seemed surprised when it was over.  They’d been debating something or other – Kathryn couldn’t even begin to remember what.  It wasn’t the arguing it had been in the beginning.  Somewhere along the way, they had grown to understand each other, to realize that even though they often disagreed professionally, they didn’t dislike each other on a personal level.  Arguing had morphed into good-natured sparring, a battle of wits, of wills.  Though neither of them would admit it, Kathryn knew that they both enjoyed it; she recognized the fiery spark in the chocolate brown eyes and knew that it was mirrored in her own gaze.  She had come to look forward to the discussions, to the thrill they provided, the way she felt so alive and revitalized afterward.

Outside of work, they were polite, even friendly, but not terribly familiar.  As captain, she felt that she had to maintain a certain emotional distance from her crew.  Getting too close could only lead to trouble; complications – and that was the last thing she needed.  But friendly sparring – well, there was nothing wrong with that.  It became a familiar routine – she looked forward to it, knew when to expect it – she would catch the look in the middle of a staff meeting and, barring disaster, B’Elanna would appear at her ready room door before the end of the day, ready for a lengthy debate over resources, time, some new project – it didn’t matter.

What she never would have expected was for B’Elanna to catch her as she rounded her desk and push her into the wall.  Before she could even get her bearings, B’Elanna’s mouth was on her own, kissing her roughly, and warm hands were pulling at her uniform, forcing their way inside.  One made its way up to squeeze her breast, the other pushing down and sliding inside her undergarment with an ease she would have thought impossible while she was still wearing her uniform.

She was wet – had she had more than a split second to think about it, she would have been embarrassed by the fact that she was turned on just from arguing with her chief engineer.  Hell, had she had more than a split second to think about it, she would have stopped this, but she was running solely on instinct.  She wanted this, and she groaned as two strong fingers pushed inside her with no preamble.  Her chest heaved as she struggled to catch her breath, her hands gripping B’Elanna’s shoulders in an attempt to anchor herself as the room spun around her.

She spiraled up at a dizzying pace, each thrust of B’Elanna’s fingers pushing her closer to the brink.  Then she was tumbling over, crying out as her whole body tightened, only the firm weight of B’Elanna’s body keeping her upright.  Her ears were ringing as B’Elanna pulled back, wide-eyed and seemingly as shocked as she was.  What had she done?  Before she could even begin to think of what to say, B’Elanna was moving, drawing away from her.  Kathryn’s hands fell, pressing back against the wall to prevent herself from sliding down it as B’Elanna straightened her uniform, avoiding eye contact all the while, and left the ready room without saying a word.

 

The second time, Kathryn was ready.  This time, she was almost expecting it, and even as B’Elanna’s body stumbling into her drove the air from her lungs, she was matching B’Elanna’s every move, groping beneath the black and gold uniform until her fingers found the wet heat she had known awaited her.  B’Elanna’s answering growl was quite possibly the sexiest thing she’d ever heard, sending a chill up her spine.

She gave as good as she got, but the weight of B’Elanna’s body pinning her to the wall made it clear who was in charge.  She might be the captain, in charge in every other arena, but here, against the ready room wall, it was B’Elanna who had the upper hand, B’Elanna who was in control, who took her, who fucked her.  Kathryn was just along for the ride, and the captain was forced to take a back seat.

Coherent thought was a lost cause – her mind was a haze of white noise, absorbed in the pleasure.  As she climaxed, she was only peripherally aware of the sensation of smooth muscles tightening around her fingers.  It wouldn’t be until later, when B’Elanna had hastily retreated yet again, that she would recall the sensation, the way B’Elanna’s body had held her inside, and realize that B’Elanna was the first woman she had ever been intimate with, and the first person she had allowed to take control so completely.  And she had submitted willingly.  She tried to tell herself that B’Elanna was stronger and she couldn’t have resisted even if she wanted to, but deep down, she knew that she hadn’t wanted to, that she had been a willing participant.

Sitting on the floor, where she had landed as she slid down the wall, she raised her hand to her face and inhaled, taking in the scent of the half Klingon engineer.  Somehow that, more than the not unpleasant soreness between her legs, made it real.

 

It kept happening.  It became part of the routine; the final punctuation for each debate.  They eventually branched out from the wall – B’Elanna took her on the desk, the couch, and even on the floor.  Her body seemed to take great joy in reminding her that she was too old for such rambunctious activity.  It didn’t help that it was always B’Elanna’s game, which always left her the one being pinned to the wall or the desk or the floor – at least the couch wasn’t so bad.

It never changed Kathryn’s mind, of course – her decisions regarding the ship and its functions remained unaffected.  And, somehow, it didn’t seem to affect their relationship outside of the ready room – or even within it when it wasn’t one of those visits.  They still worked well together, still engaged in friendly chatter if they happened to cross paths in the mess hall or at some social function.  They never made mention of what was happening between them, and not a word was spoken between them in the heat of the moment.  They were silent save for the wordless sounds of pleasure, and B’Elanna always left before either of them acknowledged what had just occurred.  They had some sort of unspoken agreement not to let it leave the ready room.  At least, that was Kathryn’s impression.

She was therefore surprised when B’Elanna appeared in the door of her quarters late one night.  The young woman was tense, agitated, and the fire in her eyes was now intimately familiar.  The wall was cool through the thin satin of her nightgown; even cooler against the bare skin of her upper back.  But B’Elanna was warm, almost hot, against her front, strong fingers grasping at the thin material and hiking it higher.  The duality of hot and cold was maddening.

But something wasn’t right.  It shouldn’t be like this; not here in her quarters.

“No,” she said into the kiss, pushing away from the wall.  Her hand was already under B’Elanna’s clothing, sliding slickly within her.  When had that happened?  Somehow, they stumbled across the room and collapsed on the couch, Kathryn’s fingers pulling B’Elanna down after her.  She grimaced, knowing it must have hurt, but B’Elanna growled deep in her chest and pushed against her hand.  B’Elanna’s fingers seemed to freeze against her as they moved at a frantic pace, B’Elanna for once more focused on her own pleasure than Kathryn’s.

Kathryn enjoyed the ability to fully experience B’Elanna’s climax – to see and hear and feel it – without being distracted by her own pleasure.  B’Elanna came to a shaky rest against her, breathing harshly.  When the chocolate brown eyes met her own, there was a healthy dose of surprise in her gaze.  B’Elanna stared at her for a long moment as if seeing her for the first time, then dipped down to kiss her.  Their lips met without the usual bruising force – it was almost gentle, tender.  She hummed, relaxing into the embrace.

Then B’Elanna was moving down her body, kissing over her throat, finding that sweet spot just beneath her ear, then her collarbones, her chest, mouthing at her through her nightgown.  Kathryn arched into her, her hands withdrawing from the engineer’s uniform to hold her close.  She squirmed as B’Elanna’s mouth moved over her stomach, tickling.  B’Elanna smirked and moved lower, pushing her nightgown higher.  Kathryn raised her hips until her lower body was bare and her nightgown bunched at her waist.

There was a different tone to the encounter.  It was slower, less frantic but equally intense.  Without the whirlwind quickness, she had time to think, time to consciously allow this to happen, and still she didn’t stop it.  Then B’Elanna’s mouth was pressing sweetly between her legs and conscious thought fled yet again.  Her hands tangled in the wavy locks, urging her on.  Strong, work roughened fingers pressed inside of her without the force to which she was accustomed, curling to stroke in time with the movements of B’Elanna’s lips and tongue.  It was heaven.

This was how it should be, she thought as the gentle waves washed over her.  B’Elanna slid back up her body, the material of her uniform rough against Kathryn’s bare skin.  Kathryn wrapped her arms around the sturdy shoulders and met her kiss eagerly, twining her fingers in the short strands of hair at the nape of her neck and pulling teasingly.

She sighed with disappointment when B’Elanna’s lips finally left her own, forcing her eyes open to gaze up at her lover.  Something had changed between them.  It was different now.  That had been more than just release.  B’Elanna’s eyes moved over her face, studying her, then she looked away and began to pull back.  Kathryn tightened her arms to prevent her from going.  Surprised, B’Elanna’s eyes flitted back to her.  Kathryn swallowed hard.  Could she really do this?  B’Elanna’s eyes held warmth, but also a healthy dose of fear, and that made the decision for her.  “Stay?” she breathed.

“Stay?” B’Elanna murmured back, her lips quirking into a relieved smirk.  “Yeah, I can do that.”


End file.
